Touch screen is a touch induction device which can receive input signal. Touch screen gives a new appearance to information exchange, it is a new attractive information interactive device. The development of the touch screen technology causes a widespread concern of the domestic and foreign information media; it becomes a new rising high-tech force in the photoelectric industry.
At present, ITO (indium-tin oxide) layer is a crucially important part of touch screen module. Although the touch screen manufacturing technology develops rapidly, the projected capacitive screen for example, the basic manufacturing processes of ITO layer as a capacitance induction conductive layer does not change too much in recent years, which always requires ITO coating, ITO graphic inevitably.
The traditional manufacturing method uses etching process inevitably, a large number of ITO and metal materials will be wasted.